a mothers love
by HyperHannah483
Summary: a little story where Izumi comforts Edward over the loss of his mother.


"Edward focus on hitting your target not your brother!" Izumi yelled at her young student. She was getting annoyed on how distracted he was getting lately. "I'M TRYING!" Edward yelled back making another run at Sig ,who just simply pushed the small boy back down onto the dusty ground with a yawn. Edward lay on the ground for a few seconds ,breathing heavy. "Brother are you okay?" Alphonse voice rang in his ears .

Ed held his side with his hand and pushed his exhausted body up off he hard footpath that let into his teachers house. Edward screamed out and made another attempt at taking down the large man. This time instead of going for a front attack, when Sig went to grab he slid down under his legs , jumping up behind the confused man and kicking the back of his legs, praying he would fall. Ed smiled when he saw the man stumble, but it soon faded when Sig turned around and grabbed him by his shoulders . "AL!" Ed screamed trying to riggle out of the man's grasp. But Al was recovering on the ground from another attack and could not help his brother. Then Sig fired Ed over his shoulder. Edward hi off the wall of the house an let out a gasp ,as the pain ripped through his small frame. His body fell onto the pavement again. "Hey! Sig wait he's hurt ." Izumi yelled running over to the boy . "Ed are you okay?" she asked lifting the boy onto her lap. Edward was breathing heavy , trying to get some oxygen into his lungs. Ed was in a lot of pain , he really wanted to cry but he wouldn't let them see him cry. A few seconds later when Ed recovered Izumi turned to him "hey you're faster then that you should have seen that coming a mile away! What is wrong with you lately!" A sudden anger flared up in him. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING OKAY! I'M DOING MY BEST AND IT'S NEVER GOOD ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF BEING REMINDED THAT I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER PROUD! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward screamed jumping up away from her . He ran past Sig , out the gate and down the road. He didn't even notice that he had a scratch over his left eye that was bleeding. Alphonse called after his brother, about to run after him when Sig stopped him. Izumi stood there in shock "_ I'M SICK OF BEING REMINDED THAT I WLL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER PROUD!" _Who was he talking about? She looked at Alphonse and she knew by the look on his face something was wrong. "Al who was he talking about?" Al looked up at her shyly and replied "our mom…. Today is her anniversary , it's been on his mind for a while now…." Al looked out in the direction his brother had run off in with worry in his young eyes. "His mother, how could I have been so stupid!" she thought as she made her way out the gate to look for the boy. "I'll be back when I find and talk to him okay, keep an eye on Al for me." she said with her back to Sig as she closed the gate behind her. Sig only nodded.

Izumi searched the town for a few hours, asking if anyone had seen Edward. Eventually in the late evening Izumi spotted a small shadow sitting on a wall on the outskirts of the town watching the last of the sunset. Slowly she made her way over to the boy. By now the evenings chill had stated to linger in ,and she noticed the boy was shivering slightly, well he was in shorts and a t-shirt! Without saying anything she sat on the wall a few feet away from Ed. He was aware of her but didn't talk to her. She was the first to break the silence. "Hey Edward, about today…. I didn't know… and I'm sorry that I yelled at you … it was wrong of me and I'm sorry." Edward nodded but stayed quiet. They sat in a silence for a while just watching the sun disappear under the hills. Izumi attention was cought when she heard Ed sniff . She looked over at the boy and saw silent tears slide down from under his bangs. Izumi moved closer to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder. " I miss her….. I miss her so much… it's not fair…we loved her so much… why…." Edward whispered. Izumi pulled the small boy to her side , and rubbed his back as he cried into her shirt. Now she saw the true Edward Elric. He tried so hard to look after Al and do everything on his own. Not being able to show how he truly feels because he has to be strong for his brother. He never got to grieve, to cry because he had to be grown up even if he was still a child. "I'm so scared… I miss her smile, her hugs…. Her laugh … the way she rubbed my cheek to wake me up….. The smell of her hair….. Her story telling…. Her…..I just want my mom back!" Ed cried harder. By now hearing how broken he was, was bringing tears to her eyes. What she wouldn't give to take away all this pain for him, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay , even thought she knew it wouldn't be. "it's okay, hush now dry those tears, everything will be okay, I'm here, you don't have to be afraid, I'll protect you." she said resting her head on Ed's hugging her boy close to her. " it's alright baby I'm here" Slowly Ed calmed down. "Lets go home, it's cold and Al is probably worried sick!" Edward nodded in agreement and slowly followed after her. "Hey teacher?" Ed called "yeah?" Izumi answered "thanks, you remind me of her.." Izumi smiled and replied "I'm honoured." taking Ed's hand in hers as they began making their way back as the final rays of sunlight disappeared under the hills.

hey thanks hope you like it! review and please let me know! thank you!

p.s i own nothing!


End file.
